It is useful to analyze customer behavior in retail establishments in order to determine efficient placement of products. Product placement and grouping can affect the retail shopper experience, and/or efficient store operation.
Currently, rudimentary shopping habit information may be obtained through the gathering of data at the retail “check-out” terminals. Such information can provide some insight to customer shopping habits, but provides little or no information regarding the effect of placement of products or shopping behavior.
There is a need, therefore, for an efficient system or method to obtain more comprehensive business information regarding retail behavior.